Karen (DS)
Karen (カーリー Kali) is a character in Harvest Moon DS and Harvest Moon DS: Cute. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court in DS. Karen is unlocked after connecting DS and Cute to Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town ''and ''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, respectively, via GBA connection. Karen works at the General Store, and will sell you items over the phone when you call using the telephone. Once you connect to (More) Friends of Mineral Town, Karen will also come and visit Forget-Me-Not Valley from Mineral Town. Karen visits the valley every Tuesday. She visits her cousin Celia during the day at Vesta's Farm, and likes to go drinking at the Blue Bar during the evening. Tuesdays will be the only day where you will be able to give Karen gifts, so she is harder to impress than the local bachelorettes. Marrying any Mineral Town bachelorette in DS will cause the game to end. After the credit finished rolling, players can resume from their last save spot. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'Karen Heart Events fogu.com Black Heart Event The player must walk into Vesta's farm shop from 4:30 pm to 5:00 pm on Tuesday, proven that Karen is at a black heart color or higher. Vesta explains that she isn't feeling very well. She thinks it might make her feel better if the player go visit with her. Upstairs in the house, the player will find Karen and Celia together. If the player tells them that they're here for visit, Celia sighs as she mentions how Karen came to visit and now Vesta has sent them up to check on her, but Karen even feels that it was kind of you to come to visit. Celia begins coughing, and Karen tells you to go outside since Celia needs to rest. Back outside, Karen thanks the player for coming to visit, and she goes back to Celia. ---- Purple Heart Event The player must walk into Blue Bar from 6:20 PM to 10:00 PM on Tuesday. Karen has a purple heart color or higher, and her Black Heart Event must be watched. Griffin invites the player to the bar to treat them to a drink, with Karen encouraging the two. The player drinks 3 drink until they pass out. When the player comes to, Griffin asks if they are okay. Karen feels bad for making the player drink so much and she truly apologizes. If the player tells it's fine, she will feel better. ---- Blue Heart Event The player must be at Inner Inn, 2nd floor, back hallway from 6:00 AM to 9:00 AM, Tuesday. Karen has a blue heart color or higher, and her black and purple heart must be seen. Karen will be outside the girls' room and asks if the player would like to go with her for an innocent walk. If "Well, let's go" is chosen, the duo will walk over to check out the windmills by the valley entrance. Karen likes how there are different things in the valley compared to what exists in Mineral Town, but there are things that look the same too. Karen then walks the player back to their own farm. ---- Yellow Heart Event The player must walk into Blue Bar from 6:20 PM to 10:00 PM on Tuesday. Karen has a yellow heart color or higher, and her previous events must be seen. Upon entering the bar, Karen invites the player over. Remembering what happened the last time the player declines her request; she tells that she won't be drinking today, and even asks Griffin. Karen is looking for someone to give her advice on what her future should be. Since the two of them are friends, she wants to know if the player would talk to her about this. Karen explains that her dad runs the supermarket but his health is declining. Karen isn't sure if she should take over the business or not. If the player tells that Karen should "get life experience", she will think they are correct, and take their advice into consideration. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters